


О кораблях и Свободе

by TeoKatastrofa



Series: Корабли (кроссовер Пиратов Карибского моря с One Piece) [1]
Category: One Piece, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeoKatastrofa/pseuds/TeoKatastrofa
Summary: — В тот раз контрабандисты, у которых тут тайник, в обмен на кое-что, взяли меня с собой, — сказал Джек, когда они застряли вдвоём на необитаемом острове.В этот раз на острове объявились совсем другие контрабандисты...
Series: Корабли (кроссовер Пиратов Карибского моря с One Piece) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124135
Kudos: 6





	О кораблях и Свободе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2017  
> Следующая часть - …Бьётся с моим в такт (https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858040)

Проснулась Элизабет от явственного ощущения, что на неё кто-то пристально смотрит. Мерзкое пойло, которое они с Джеком пили весь вечер, теперь болью отдавалось в висках, осело гадостным привкусом на языке. В ушах шумело, и вообще она чувствовала себя полностью разбитой. Ничего удивительного, что все неприятные ощущения она списала на алкоголь, но, к сожалению, тяжёлый и неприятный взгляд оказался не игрой воображения. Открыв глаза, Элизабет увидела прямо над собой незнакомого мужчину откровенно пиратского вида.

— Это. Был. Мой. Ром, — чётко и раздельно выговорил он, как только заметил, что Элизабет проснулась.

Неужели она будет вынуждена провести остаток жизни, явно не слишком долгий, исключительно среди неопрятных, обвешанных оружием, агрессивных типов? Джек Воробей заливисто всхрапнул рядом, будто соглашаясь с этой мыслью.

— Я не знала, это всё он виноват, — Элизабет мотнула головой в сторону Джека, и тут же пожалела об этом. Зажмурилась, пережила вспышку головной боли, и только после этого осознала, что произошло: откуда взялся хозяин рома? Выходит, к острову подошёл корабль, наверняка те самые контрабандисты, про которых говорил Джек, а значит, они вполне могут с ними договориться. Это было хорошо, это было просто замечательно, особенно если она доживёт хотя бы до начала переговоров.

Незнакомец стоял против солнца, и было трудно разглядеть его лицо. Элизабет видела скорее силуэт — распахнутый сюртук, сразу три… скорее сабли, чем шпаги, да ещё и отчего-то на правом боку, довольно коротко остриженные волосы и блеснувшие на солнце серьги в левом ухе.

— Ну да, если поблизости Джек Воробей, то он обязательно в чём-нибудь виноват, — с лёгкой насмешкой согласился мужчина. — Что вы вообще здесь забыли?

— Капитан Барбосса… — начала было объяснять Элизабет, одновременно пытаясь встать, но мужчина резко наклонился к ней. 

Хотелось отпрянуть в сторону — ничего хорошего от пиратов она не ждала, но он всего лишь протянул руку, предлагая помощь. Правда не стал дожидаться, когда она придёт в себя — схватил за запястье, резко вздёрнул на ноги, сжал плечо, чтобы не упала. Вблизи оказалось, что это совсем ещё молодой парень, не сильно старше её самой, но ощущение опасности только усилилось. Вместо левого глаза у него был вертикальный шрам, усмешка походила на звериный оскал, а волосы, казалось, отливали зеленью.

— Опять, что ли, бодались за «Чёрную Жемчужину»? — насмешливо фыркнул он.

Элизабет стояла перед ним в одной только нижней рубашке, уже изрядно перепачканной, с всклокоченными волосами и пропахшая ромом. Последние остатки гордости уходили на то, чтобы сохранять спокойствие. Этот человек знал Джека, Барбоссу, про их отношения и корабль. Может быть, это друзья и всё обойдётся?

— Джек! Джек Воробей, — позвал незнакомец, пиная Джека носком сапога куда-то под рёбра. Тот только повернулся на другой бок и пробормотал:

— Капитан Джек Воробей.

— Ну, как всегда, — вздохнул незнакомец, а потом снова повернулся к ней. — Я Зоро, а тебя как звать?

— Элизабет, — откликнулась она. Фамилию называть не стала, потому что окончательно запуталась и не могла решить, что лучше: признаться, что дочка губернатора и посулить денег от обеспокоенного отца, или снова назваться фамилией Уилла и быть никому не интересной прислугой? Но Зоро ограничился именем, так что она вполне могла поступить так же.

Корабля нигде не было видно, как будто бы этот Зоро появился из ниоткуда, а то и вовсе примерещился ей из-за отсутствия опыта в неумеренном потреблении горячительных напитков. С другой стороны, не так давно она ухитрилась полюбоваться на живых мертвецов, и на этом фоне зеленоватые волосы нового знакомого смотрелись не так уж нереально. Элизабет только собралась спросить, не окажут ли им помощь, доставив куда-нибудь к цивилизации, а ещё лучше — сразу к Исла-де-Муэрте, как из пальмовой рощи на них налетел ураган.

— Вот ты где, Зоро, я опять тебя потерял! — взвопил ураган и повис у того на плечах, к чему Зоро отнёсся неожиданно спокойно, будто бы на него каждый день, а то и по нескольку раз напрыгивают мальчишки, хватают за шею и обхватывают ногами за талию.

— Они выпили мой ром, — скорбно ответил Зоро, как будто бы именно это его волновало больше всего.

— Неужели весь? — мальчишка повернулся к Элизабет, встретился с ней взглядом и оказался гораздо старше, чем она подумала в первый момент.

Из-под потрёпанной соломенной шляпы торчали концы пёстрого жёлто-красного платка, а из-под него в свою очередь, топорщились жёсткие, слипшиеся от соли чёрные волосы. Под глазом красовался шрам, а смотрел парень так пристально и внимательно, что становилось не по себе, хотя он не выглядел злым.

— Ну, не весь, — со вздохом признал Зоро. — Но всё равно обидно!

— О, Джекки! — внезапно обрадовался парень в шляпе и спрыгнул на песок.

Обхватил Джека за плечи и поднял на ноги, будто бы тот вообще ничего не весил, попытался радостно придушить в объятьях. Джек всё так же не просыпался, так что парню это быстро надоело, и он снова посмотрел на неё.

— Привет, я Луффи, а ты?

— Элизабет, — повторила она, рассматривая второго пирата.

За мальчишку его можно было принять только по поведению и манере разговора, а так они с Зоро, наверное, ровесники, да и ростом не сильно отличались. Луффи был тощий, рубашка на нём болталась, как парус вокруг мачты при штиле, зато пуговицы на сюртуке были золотые. За широкий жёлтый пояс была заткнута подзорная труба, из-под бридж торчали голые икры, а на шее висело что-то вроде ожерелья из кучи бусин. Такого крупного чёрного жемчуга, как в этой мешанине стекляшек и резной кости, Элизабет не видела никогда.

— Бетти, клёво! — непонятно чему обрадовался Луффи. Судя по всему, коверкать чужие имена было его любимой привычкой, хотя Зоро он называл именно Зоро, ничего не переврав.

— Меня зовут Элизабет, — она попыталась отстоять своё имя, хотя и понимала, что шансов не так уж много.

Не обратив никакого внимание на её слова, Луффи снова попытался привести в чувства Джека. На этот раз он не просто поднял его на ноги, он им ещё и потряс в воздухе. Спать, когда твоя голова мотается во все стороны Джек не смог, и ему всё-таки пришлось открыть глаза. Правда, это совершенно не означало, что он при этом будет сколько-нибудь вменяем.

— Шляпа! — расплылся в улыбке Джек. — Как я рад тебя видеть! Где тебя носило последние два года?

— Джекки! — снова стиснув его так, что рёбра Джека отчётливо хрустнули, ответил Луффи, а потом внезапно посерьёзнел: — Зоро жаловался, что ты выпил его ром.

Джек охнул, с видимым трудом выбрался из объятий и попытался обаятельно улыбнуться Зоро.

— Я обязательно компенсирую! Честное слово!

Судя по взгляду Зоро, тот был абсолютно уверен в обратном, но Джек уже переключился на Луффи:

— Послушай, Шляпа, нам с Элизабет, — тут он галантно, в его понимании, поклонился ей, — ужасно срочно нужно попасть на Исла-де-Муэрте. Я был бы чрезвычайно признателен…

Луффи надвинул пониже шляпу, и Джек отчего-то тут же замолчал. Да, они были сейчас в чертовски невыгодном положении: без корабля, без денег, без команды. У них не было ничего, кроме шпаги Джека и пистолета с одной пулей, которую тот обещал приберечь для Барбоссы. Но Луффи не выглядел человеком, с которым имеет смысл договариваться. Такие вопросы решаются с капитаном, так почему же Джек не попросил о встрече с ним?

— Ты предлагаешь мне рискнуть «Солнышком» и моими людьми, потому что тебе вдруг что-то надо в проклятом месте? — как-то очень уж спокойно переспросил Луффи.

— Ты немного преувеличиваешь опасность… — постарался уверить его Джек, но Луффи расхохотался, улыбаясь во весь рот и запрокидывая голову.

— Самый быстроходный корабль в мире, команда из оживших мертвецов и что там ещё, напомни? Я готов взять вас на борт и довезти в Тортугу или куда ещё, просто потому, что ты отличный парень, Джекки. Но Флорианский Треугольник отбил у меня всякое желание в ближайшее время связываться с нежитью.

— …Поэтому ты взял в команду поющий скелет… — глядя в сторону, усмехнулся Зоро.

Луффи на это только пожал плечами и сказал:

— Брук прикольный и отлично играет на скрипке, а не пытается нас сожрать.

Про Флорианский Треугольник Элизабет слышала несколько раз, обычно это были жуткие истории, сводящиеся к тому, что попавшие туда корабли больше никогда не увидят солнце. И тут вдруг выясняется, что некоторые оттуда всё-таки возвращаются. Живыми, со всеми конечностями, ну разве что несколько повредившись умом, хотя, может быть, он и до этого отличался большой… оригинальностью. Об играющих на скрипке скелетах и вовсе не хотелось думать.

— Но ты же пиратистый пират из самых пиратистых пиратов, — с коварной улыбочкой начал Джек, чуть ли не кренделя выписывая вокруг него. — Подумай, Шляпа! Да, Исла-де-Муэрте не самое гостеприимное место, и трогать ацтекское золото — плохая идея. Но! Ребятки как раз отправились снимать проклятие. Последние десять лет они были совершенно неуязвимы и так привыкли к этому, что не сразу смогут изменить манеру боя, после того, как снова станут живыми и смертными.

— Джекки, ты отличный парень, я хорошо к тебе отношусь, потому что с тобой весело и всё такое, — вздохнул Луффи. — Но вмешиваться в дела чужой команды не по правилам. Да, Гекки поступил некрасиво, и я его не одобряю, но Кодекс был соблюдён. Я могу сколько угодно соглашаться, что капитан «Чёрной Жемчужины» — ты, но кого это волнует, если её команда считает иначе?

Чтобы осознать, что «Гекки» — это Гектор Барбосса, Элизабет потребовалось довольно много времени. И всё же, для человека, ведущего себя как ребёнок, Луффи рассуждал слишком серьёзно и здраво. Пожалуй что, он был даже адекватнее Джека, но сейчас, когда от них зависела жизнь Уилла, Элизабет сама готова была позабыть про здравый смысл.

— Только две должности на корабле выбираются командой. Прости, что напоминаю об этом, Джекки, но команда Жемчужины выбрала не тебя.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что для меня значит этот корабль, — Джек уже практически шептал, нервно размахивал руками, едва не задевая шляпу Луффи. — Ты лучше других должен меня понимать, ведь мы с тобой в этом похожи. Все ломают головы над тем, как вам удалось уйти из Эниес Лобби, и у меня есть только одна версия: «Гоинг Мерри» подняли со дна…

— У «Мерри» треснул киль, — прохрипел Луффи, схватив Джека за рубашку на груди. — Если бы её можно было спасти… Да, мы похожи, душу Дьяволу Морскому продали за свои корабли. И мне больно знать, что твоя была потрачена практически в пустую!

— Так помоги мне вернуть «Жемчужину»! — жарко зашептал Джек, схватив Луффи за плечи. — Я знаю, сколько кораблей разбилось о скалы Исла-де-Муэрте, уверен, у них на борту есть, чем поживиться. Никто не предлагает тебе трогать проклятое золото.

— Говоришь, проклятие будет снято… — отстранившись, сказал Луффи. — А как же Билли? Не думаю, что служба на Голландце предполагает возможность ступить на твёрдую землю.

— В этом-то всё и дело! — радостно подхватил Джек, явно почувствовав слабину. — У Прихлопа есть сын, тоже Уильям. Славный малый, скажу я тебе. Будет невероятно жаль, если Барбосса убьёт его, хотя хватило бы и нескольких капель крови…

Не похоже было, что это полностью убедило Луффи им помочь, но по крайней мере, он не возражал. Молча поскрёб ногтями щёку, потом почесал живот прямо сквозь рубашку и неожиданно заявил:

— Жрать охота. Санджи, наверное, уже приготовил что-нибудь, так что пошли есть.

Повернулся к ним спиной и быстрым шагом направился куда-то вдоль берега. Зоро невозмутимо потопал за ним, а следом пошёл и Джек, но остановился и повернулся к ней.

— Не стоит отказываться от обеда, тем более, если его готовил Чёрная Нога! — наставительно заявил он. — Готов поспорить, ты ничего подобного никогда не пробовала!

Идти по песку было тяжело. Ноги вязли, осколки ракушек царапали подошвы, и когда-то красный, но выгоревший на солнце сюртук Луффи маячил уже достаточно далеко. Голова всё ещё болела — от вчерашней выпивки и сегодняшних странных разговоров.

— Что происходит? — шёпотом спросила она у Джека, поравнявшись с ним. — Кто эти люди? Контрабандисты, о которых ты говорил?

— Нет, это Луффи Соломенная Шляпа, капитан «Солнца Тысячи Морей», и его квартирмейстер Зоро Ророноа. Не то чтобы они не возили контрабанду, совсем наоборот, но раньше здесь были тайники совсем других ребят.

— Мне казалось, квартирмейстер — одна из самых мирных должностей, да и не слишком высокая… — удивилась Элизабет. Зоро казался таким сильным и пугающим, что проще всего его было представить где-то в абордажной команде.

Джек в ответ только рассмеялся:

— Во флоте Его Величества, быть может, но не на пиратских кораблях. У нас квартирмейстер — второе лицо на судне, и только его да капитана команда выбирает, потому что это чертовски важно — кто поведёт на абордаж, кто будет смотреть за дисциплиной!

В таком ключе всё выглядело гораздо логичней, возможно, с таким вот помощником, Луффи мог быть вполне неплохим капитаном, даже несмотря на его привычку впадать в детство. Элизабет вздохнула, подобрала подол нижней рубашки и снова побрела за Джеком. Вопросов к нему становилось всё больше с каждой минутой.

— Что он имел ввиду, говоря про проданную душу?

— Мы, пираты, любим красивые слова, — отмахнулся от неё Джек. — Не обращай внимание на такие мелочи. Шляпа действительно хороший капитан и отличный друг, он согласится нам помочь. Я получу «Жемчужину», ты — Уилла, Шляпа — золото с затонувших возле острова кораблей. Все будут счастливы!

— А что Луффи говорил про отца Уилла? Его же убили, иначе зачем им его сын? И о какой тогда службе шла речь? — Элизабет надоело уже ничего не понимать в происходящем, так что просто так отстать от Джека, не услышав хоть какие-нибудь ответы, она не собиралась.

— Элизабет, ты же умная, ну как он мог умереть, если он под проклятием? — с досадой пробормотал Джек и прибавил шагу.

***

Кок Санджи произвёл на Элизабет такое сильное впечатление, что она заранее приготовилась видеть его в кошмарах, наравне с полуразложившейся, но всё ещё живой, командой «Чёрной Жемчужины». Он был молод, красив, хорошо одет и галантен, просто его было слишком много для неё одной. Он вился вокруг, рассыпался в комплиментах, за несколько секунд соорудил какую-то закуску, чтобы Элизабет было не так скучно ждать, пока полностью прожарится мясо. Луффи порывался отгрызть кусок прямо с вертела, и Санджи, ничуть не смущаясь того, что это его капитан, оттаскивал того прямо за шиворот, продолжая ослепительно улыбаться.

Рядом с ним, его идеально белой рубашкой, безупречным шейным платком, начищенными до блеска сапогами, Элизабет только яснее чувствовала желание смыть с себя грязь последних дней, надеть что-нибудь чистое и расчесать волосы. Она даже не сразу поняла, кто схватил её за руку и поволок в сторону от костра, приговаривая:

— Не волнуйся, Санджи, мы скоро вернёмся.

Это была девушка, рыжая, красивая, с уверенной улыбкой и сильными пальцами, которыми до боли сжала запястье Элизабет. Она была совсем не похожа на Анну-Марию, но при этом так естественно и легко вписывалась в компанию пиратов, даже юбка, а не брюки ничуть ей не мешала. Она ухватила кого-то из матросов за ухо, велела взяться за вёсла, забралась в лодку сама и втащила Элизабет.

— Мужчины, что они вообще понимают? — фыркнула она, когда лодка уже почти доплыла до стоящего на якоре корабля.

«Солнце Тысячи Морей» оказалось двухмачтовой бригантиной с носовой фигурой в виде львиной головы и дорогими цветными парусами. Такой яркий корабль, но чёрные флаги на мачтах не оставляли и шанса, что он был мирным торговцем.

— Не обращай внимания на Санджи, Бетти, — незнакомка одобрительно похлопала её по руке. — Он всегда съезжает с катушек при виде женщин. Просто игнорируй его, он слишком джентльмен, чтобы переходить от слов к делу.

— Меня зовут Элизабет, — вздохнула она в очередной раз.

— Поздно, капитан уже назвал тебя Бетти. Вряд ли он передумает в ближайшие дни. Я — Нами, навигатор, — представилась рыжая. — Похоже, у тебя был тяжёлый день?

— Несколько дней, я уже сбилась со счёту, сколько именно.

— С капитаном Джекки всегда весело, иногда даже слишком весело, — Нами подмигнула ей, будто поделилась важным секретом. — Хорошая ванна всё исправит.

Когда лодка стукнулась о борт, Нами ловко ухватилась за верёвочную лестницу и буквально взлетела вверх, только мелькнул подол обрезанной чуть ли не до колен юбки и короткие коричневые сапожки на каблуках. Элизабет взбиралась гораздо медленнее, Нами даже перегнулась через борт, чтобы проверить, как она. Протянула навстречу руку и помогла перебраться.

— Не будем заставлять их ждать слишком долго. Если мы не успеем к обеду, Санджи расстроится, а если Луффи не получит своё мясо, то будет сильно недоволен, — Нами снова схватила её за руку и потянула куда-то к корме.

Чего Элизабет не ожидала увидеть на пиратском корабле, так это настоящей ванной комнаты. Нами приложила ладонь к здоровенному баку, удовлетворённо кивнула себе: «ещё достаточно тёплая», повернула кран, и принялась наполнять утопленную в пол ванную.

— Полезай, вот тебе мыло, пемза, губка, — сказала она, выкладывая рядом названные вещи. — Полотенце и одежду сейчас принесу. И не волнуйся, что кто-то зайдёт — на «Солнышке» сейчас только пара вахтенных, и они знают, что, если их сюда понесёт, я им надаю по шеям.

Ванна оказалась большой и глубокой, вода — горячее, чем можно было надеяться, а мыло таким ароматным, что в какой-то момент Элизабет даже позабыла где она и удивилась, когда по привычному знаку служанка не начала поливать её водой из кувшина.

Нами вернулась быстро и с целым ворохом разной одежды в руках. Села на пол, скрестив ноги, помогла промыть волосы.

— Я бы сказала, что это обойдётся тебе в пару монет, но вряд ли у тебя остались деньги, если ты провела несколько дней с капитаном Джекки, — чуть усмехнулась Нами. — Что хочешь, штаны или юбку? Сложнее всего будет подобрать какую-нибудь обувь… Женской на борту почти нет, только мои тёплые ботинки и вторые сапоги Робин, тоже на меху, придётся тебе обувать мужские туфли.

Все юбки Нами были укорочены, чулок она не носила, а Робин — вторая и последняя женщина на борту, которую Элизабет пока не видела, так же как и Анна-Мария, предпочитала мужскую одежду. Представить себя с голыми ногами… Это было уже слишком, так что она натянула мужские бриджи, высокие сапоги, оказавшиеся ей слегка великоваты, одну из рубашек Нами и корсаж от платья сверху. Всё ещё мокрые волосы стянула в узел и закрепила длинной костяной шпилькой. Высохнут на солнце, в такую жару это быстро.

Пока Элизабет приводила себя в порядок, мясо успело изжариться, Луффи начал демонстративно умирать от голода, а Санджи весь извёлся от тоски. Потом он чуть не упал в обморок: «От вашей несравненной красоты, госпожа Бетти!». Зоро сидел под ближайшей пальмой с бутылкой, делая вид, что его ничего не касается, остальная команда шумела, пела песни и радовалась жизни так бурно, что казалась раза в два больше, чем была. Среди этого балагана Джек явно чувствовал себя как дома.

Надо признать, что насчёт обеда он был прав: Санджи оказался великолепным поваром, впустую тратившим свой талант на неблагодарных пиратов, которым всё равно, чем набивать брюхо. Но он с таким умилением смотрел на то, как приготовленное им мясо исчезает в бездонной глотке Луффи, будто это зрелище было для него лучше любой платы. Наевшись, Элизабет решила устроиться подальше от костра, найти место потише и подумать, как убедить Луффи помочь. Они столько времени потратили впустую, а что, если они опоздают и Уилл погибнет?

— Вы не против, если я присоединюсь? — спросила Элизабет у Робин.

Их познакомили за обедом, но та почти сразу ушла в сторону от эпицентра веселья и удобно устроилась с книгой и чашкой умопомрачительно пахнущего кофе. Робин была явно старше Нами, но сколько ей лет Элизабет даже не пыталась угадать. Светлокожая, тёмноволосая, она сидела в тени, вытянув длинные ноги в узких штанах. Даже мужская одежда не могла лишить её женственности и того чувства собственного достоинства, что скорее всего свидетельствовало полученном в своё время о хорошем воспитании.

— Нисколько, мисс Бетти, — с ни к чему не обязывающей улыбкой ответила Робин. — Наши мужчины уже утомили вас? Они бывают весьма шумными, но поверьте, у них много достоинств, даже если хорошие манеры не входят в их число.

Сидеть рядом с Робин было спокойно, как будто бы её присутствие усмиряло страхи и сомнения, но всё же не до конца.

— Как вы полагаете, ваш капитан согласится нам помочь? — не выдержала Элизабет.

— Даже господин капитан сам порой не знает, что именно придёт ему в голову через минуту, — невозмутимо ответила Робин, как будто бы её подобная непредсказуемость ничуть не волновала. — Но какая вам выгода идти в столь мрачное место, как Исла-де-Муэрте? Мистер Воробей стремится вернуть свой корабль, а какова ваша цель?

— Я хочу спасти Уилла, Уильяма Тёрнера. Он не раздумывая отправился спасать меня, и теперь может умереть.

— Ваш жених? — понимающе улыбнулась Робин, но Элизабет с сожалением покачала головой:

— Нет, он просто друг и… Я пока не помолвлена. Командор Норрингтон сделал мне предложение, но я так и не успела ему ответить… — непонятно с чего призналась Элизабет. Возможно, ей просто хотелось об этом с кем-нибудь поговорить. С кем-то, кто не будет рассматривать её будущий брак с точки зрения приличий и «удачной партии».

— Но спасти вы хотите отнюдь не господина командора, — покивала Робин в ответ на сбивчивые объяснения.

Та и сама не могла понять, что чувствует к Уиллу. Как жаль, что он всего лишь оружейник! Не будь в их положении такой большой разницы, она и не посмотрела бы на Норрингтона. Уилл потерял всё, отправившись её спасать, выпустив из камеры Джека и захватив вместе с ним корабль… он непременно будет обвинён в пиратстве, стоит им вернуться. Единственная надежда, что отец закроет глаза на обвинения в благодарность за спасение дочери.

— Знаете, за что я люблю море, мисс Бетти? — вдруг спросила Робин. — В нём нет границ. И единственный закон на пиратском корабле — слово капитана. Никому не важно, кем ты был раньше и что ждёт тебя на суше. Да, капитаны тоже бывают разные, но их так много, что всегда можно выбрать, к кому идти в команду. Впрочем, благодаря вашему почти жениху, вольных кораблей становится всё меньше. Не то чтобы я его обвиняла, каждый несёт в мир именно ту справедливость, в которую верит. Во что же верите вы?

Вчера, упившийся в хлам Джек говорил примерно то же самое. Про море, про корабли… «Это не просто киль, палуба, паруса, хоть без них и нельзя. Корабль… “Чёрная Жемчужина” — это Свобода». Должно быть, среди пиратов именно так и принято понимать свободу, отождествляя её с морем и кораблём. Но отчего Джек так зациклен именно на «Жемчужине»? Пока Элизабет обдумывала это, к ним подошёл Луффи, сел на песок, скрестив ноги, оперся локтями о ящик, служивший Робин кофейным столиком.

— Расскажи про Исла-де-Муэрте, Робин, — попросил он спокойно, как будто бы только что не прыгал с воплями, размахивая полуобглоданной костью.

— Всё-таки хотите помочь мистеру Воробью, — Робин не столько спрашивала, сколько утверждала.

— Думаю об этом, — кивнул Луффи. — Он славный малый, и мне больно на него смотреть.

— Из-за того, что без корабля он и сам не жив. Даже не попав под проклятие, он всё равно слишком тесно связан с «Чёрной Жемчужиной». Не быть её капитаном для него не жить самому, и дышать нечем, и смысл утрачен, — Робин говорила медленно, слова падали тяжёлыми камнями, придавливали своим весом.

— Я никогда не боялся риска, тебе ли не знать. Но на Исла-де-Муэрте проклятое золото, а ты же знаешь Нами, — тяжело вздохнул Луффи. — Я не смерти страшусь, а за неё.

— А если я скажу, что прокляты лишь шестьсот шестьдесят три медальона? Не остров, а только один сундук, — лукаво заметила Робин, склонив голову к плечу. — Мисс Бетти, вы ведь уже были там, скажите, кроме сундука с медальонами, есть ли на острове что-нибудь ценное?

Перед глазами сразу же встали целые груды монет, кувшины, кубки, украшения. Вся пещера была засыпана золотом, будто бы команда решила вернуть займ с процентами. Пираты действуют только ради собственной выгоды? Что ж, ей остаётся только действовать так же.

— О, да, — довольно улыбнулась она, уставившись на Луффи. — И очень много. Я думаю, ваша команда будет рада такой добыче.

У Луффи был взгляд человека, побывавшего в Аду и вернувшегося оттуда живым. Не победившим, но выжившим. А потом он беззаботно улыбнулся, как будто бы ничего не было, вскочил на ноги и крикнул во всё горло:

— Сворачиваемся, народ. Все на борт, нас ждут приключения!

***

Следующие несколько часов Элизабет пришлось слушать непрекращающийся спор между Нами и Джеком. Тот разливался соловьём о том, что Барбосса идёт к Исла-де-Муэрте по карте, тогда как у него есть компас… У Нами, как и положено навигатору, тоже был компас, а также мнение, куда именно Джек может засунуть свой. Для полноты картины Санджи взъярился на Джека за то, что тот не проявляет должного уважения к леди и в результате чуть было не подрался с Зоро: тот заявил, что они слишком сильно шумят. Положение спасла Робин, мягко успокоившая Нами и долго шептавшая ей на ухо что-то про особенности компаса Джека.

«Солнце Тысячи Морей» было слишком ярким, чистым, чуть ли не праздничным судном. Находиться на нём было куда как приятнее, чем на мрачной «Жемчужине», чёрной от флагштоков до киля. Элизабет стояла у фальшборта, смотрела вперёд, как будто бы это могло помочь ускорить ход. У них впереди бой, старший канонир гонял свою команду, чтоб подняли весь порох и ядра на пушечную палубу, откуда-то слышался командный голос Зоро: он заставлял всех перепроверять в порядке ли оружие. И горе тем, чья шпага покажется ему недостаточно хорошо заточенной…

— Вот-вот начнётся шторм, — сказала Нами, вставая рядом. — Готова поспорить, Джек не даст нам убрать паруса: ветер будет по курсу, единственный для нас шанс нагнать «Жемчужину». И конечно же попытается не дать Усоппу и его ребятам палить из пушек, при том, что Барбосса не упустит такого шанса наделать в нас дыр.

— А что по этому поводу думает Луффи? — Элизабет не видела ни малейших признаков шторма, но Нами на корабле действительно уважали как хорошего навигатора, это было сразу видно.

— Если будет нужно, капитан велит стрелять, — усмехнулась уголком губ Нами. — «Чёрная Жемчужина» не тот корабль, что легко пустить на дно. А как только Джек взойдёт на её борт капитаном, можно будет не беспокоиться о повреждениях.

— Почему Джек так сильно привязан к своему кораблю? — этот вопрос давно мучил Элизабет, но она не думала, что сам Джек согласился бы ответить на него, без своего обычного представления.

Нами опёрлась спиной на фальшборт, запрокинула голову. Проследив её взгляд, Элизабет поняла, что та смотрит на их флаг: чёрное полотнище, скрещенные кости и череп в жёлтой шляпе, точь-в-точь любимая шляпа капитана.

— В море полно вещей, которые наука объяснить не в состоянии, — задумчиво проговорила Нами. — Русалки, проклятья, понеглифы, ожившие мертвецы… Отношения некоторых капитанов и их кораблей иногда таковы, что в зомби и то легче верится. И не надо так на меня коситься, я не сошла с ума, любого из команды спроси — расскажут про зомби Гекко Мории. Впрочем, ни зомби, ни корсарский патент не спасли его от нашего капитана…

— Это ужасно интересно, но ты специально не хочешь говорить про «Чёрную Жемчужину»?

— Не то чтобы специально, — поморщилась Нами. — Просто кто ж тебя знает, как ты отнесёшься к нам и капитану Джекки? С «Солнышком» у Луффи и… скажем так, офицерского состава, отношения примерно те же. 

— Когда Джек упрашивал Луффи помочь, тот сказал: «Мы оба душу Дьяволу Морскому продали за свои корабли». Когда я спросила об этом у Джека, он сказал, что это лишь красивые слова. Но то, что говорила Робин… Выглядело так, будто это правда.

— Не помочь капитану Джекки действительно было бы слишком жестоко, — вздохнула Нами. — Мне пришлось провести некоторое время на суше, и это была практически пытка. Без корабля и команды не жизнь, не смерть, а сплошное мучение. Мы слишком любили свой первый корабль, не как вещь, даже не как дом, как ещё одного члена команды. И когда стало известно, что его нельзя починить… «Солнышко» — это мы. Наши души и наша кровь легли в основу корабля, построенного из священной древесины. Уж не знаю, что именно было с «Чёрной Жемчужиной», но мы слишком похожи, чтобы не чувствовать родство. Душу за корабль, вполне достойная цена для пирата.

***

«Солнце Тысячи Морей» даже в налетевшей буре сияло, чуть ли не светясь, будто бы действительно было солнцем, будто каждая доска и весь рангоут пропитались солнечным светом. Знать, что этот свет — кровь команды, было жутко. Луффи взобрался на носовую фигуру, ветер трепал полы его сюртука, швырял в лицо воду, но не мог и на миллиметр сдвинуть его с места. У штурвала с новой силой пререкались Джек и Нами, но паруса и не думали трещать и рваться. Исла-де-Муэрте уже показался на горизонте, даже силуэт «Жемчужины», бросившей рядом якорь, можно было различить.

— Что мы будем делать, если нас заметят? — пытаясь перекричать ветер, спросила Элизабет.

— Какая разница? — крикнул в ответ Луффи. — Сейчас с «Солнышком» никто ничего не сможет сделать!

Его слова выглядели пустым бахвальством, если бы Элизабет не ощущала и сама, что он будто бы слился со своим кораблём. И Нами, с неожиданной силой отпихнувшая Джека от штурвала, и Усопп, обнимающийся с пушками, и Зоро, в предвкушении боя стискивавший рукоять одного из своих мечей, и Санджи, которому ни дождь, ни ветер не мешали курить, и остальные, кого Элизабет сейчас не видела. Они были деталями единого механизма, едины со своим кораблём, они и были кораблём. В этот момент она почувствовала, что Джек умирает без «Чёрной Жемчужины», как рыба, вытащенная из воды. Как калека, лишившийся важнейшей части тела. Если он хоть вполовину так же един со своим кораблём, то не помочь ему действительно жестокость.

Шторм окружал Исла-де-Муэрте, ограждал от случайных визитёров. Не зная, что именно скрывается за стеной дождя и шквалистого ветра, кто стал бы брать курс именно туда? Но они шли прямо, сквозь ветер и волны, чуть обходя остров, чтобы бросить якорь с другой стороны от входа в пещеру. Рыжие волосы Нами развевались всполохами пламени, солома шляпы Луффи сияла золотом короны.

Вблизи от берега шторм затих, и снова можно было видеть в воде остовы разбившихся о скалы кораблей, обглоданными костями устилавшие дно. Нами несколько раз огибала их и клыки скал, будто бы видела глазами носовой фигуры — свои она держала закрытыми.

— Мы привели тебя к Исла-де-Муэрте, — спокойно сказал Луффи, надвигая шляпу пониже. — Вмешиваться в твои отношения с командой «Жемчужины» я не хочу, это не по правилам. Гекки поднял бунт и сместил тебя с поста капитана, но ты вправе вызвать его на бой, смыв его кровью претензии команды к тебе. Если ты прав перед Морем и Небом — победишь. Я останусь здесь до конца и засвидетельствую результат. Если «Жемчужина» или члены её экипажа нападут на «Солнышко» — я приму бой.

— Что ж, Шляпа, ты прав, ты иногда бываешь чертовски прав, как жаль, что не все тебя слушают, — пробормотал Джек.

Он выглядел нервным, взвинченным, но всё равно улыбался. Пытался уговорить Элизабет остаться на борту, но ей неожиданно пришла на помощь Робин, так что в шлюпке они оказались втроём.

— Не могу упустить такой редкий шанс исследовать культурное наследие ацтеков, особенно их магические практики, — пояснила она. — Это, можно сказать, уникальный случай, когда я смогу не довольствоваться записями, а наблюдать снятие проклятья собственными глазами…

— Чтобы потом какого-нибудь несчастного им проклясть, — пробормотал себе под нос Джек.

Робин сделала вид, что не слышала его, и это, пожалуй, был единственный способ долго находиться в его обществе. В пещере Джек пошёл вперёд, а Робин не дала Элизабет сразу же отправиться за ним, наоборот, потянула её обратно к шлюпке.

— Знаете, в чём смысл быть командой по мнению нашего капитана, мисс Бетти? — спросила она, и тут же ответила, не дожидаясь реакции: — В том, чтобы дополнять друг друга. Каждый должен делать то, чего никто другой сделать не сможет. Оставьте мужчин упражняться в фехтовании. Подумайте, что можете сейчас сделать только вы?

Быть так близко к Уиллу, но повернуть обратно, оказалось совсем непросто. Но Робин была права, и при этом явно играла в какую-то свою игру — не стоило забывать, что Робин тоже была пиратом, какой бы воспитанной и вежливой она ни казалась на первый взгляд.

Стоило взяться за вёсла, как Робин придержала её:

— Пока ещё не время, пусть завяжется сражение, тогда будет меньше шансов, что вас заметят.

Слова стекали с губ Робин так легко, что Элизабет не сразу уловила смысл. Сражение? Но разве Луффи не отказался вмешиваться? Разве не подчеркнул несколько раз, что не полезет в дела чужой команды? А потом она уловила движение, краем глаза, на самой границе видимости, движение там, где его не должно было быть.

Мертвецы шли по дну, превращаясь в скелеты, когда попадали в полосы лунного света. Шли, проталкиваясь сквозь водную толщу, концы поясов и платков развевались в воде, как флаги на ветру. Зрелище столь же завораживающее, сколь и отталкивающее? Невозможно было смотреть спокойно, но Робин держала её за плечи, и всего одной пары рук должно было быть слишком мало, чтобы не дать Элизабет хоть немного качнуть лодку, но ей хватало. Их не должны были увидеть, ведь мертвецам ни к чему сейчас смотреть вверх, но всё же… И тут Элизабет поняла куда и зачем они идут!

— Они же решили напасть на ваш корабль! —воскликнула Элизабет, возмущённая бездействием. — И вы ничего не делаете?

— А зачем, мисс Бетти? Это совершенно ни к чему, — Робин улыбалась мягко и спокойно, будто бы они сидели на приёме и обсуждали качество предложенного их вниманию чая. — У мистера Воробья, как, впрочем, и всегда, был план. И он, разумеется, им ни с кем не поделился полностью, что для пиратского капитана совершенно естественно, поверьте моему опыту. Но все, кому надо, прекрасно поняли всё, что требовалось. И ваш дорогой Уилл тоже всё понял, уверена, ведь мистер Воробей славится не только импровизацией и хитроумием, но и способностью чувствовать потенциал союзников. Увы, их сила и ловкость иногда оборачивались и против него самого, но в мире нет и не может быть совершенства.

— Что вы имеете в виду? Почему вы не считаете этих мертвецов опасными? — Элизабет предпочла думать только о том, что происходит именно сейчас, всё остальное, как бы ни было интересно, вполне могло подождать.

— Они идут по дну, но снизу можно разве что определить тип корабля да его водоизмещение, что здесь именно «Солнце Тысячи Морей», атакующие узнают только вынырнув… если смогут. И господин капитан, и господин квартирмейстер, и господин кок более чем способны почувствовать начало атаки, а если господин старший канонир постарается, то и он тоже сможет посмотреть не глазами, а значит уже совсем скоро мы сможем услышать пушечный залп.

— Какой смысл стрелять ядрами по мертвецам в воде? — уже гораздо спокойнее спросила Элизабет.

Сейчас она отчётливо понимала, что Луффи ждал атаки с самого начала, хоть и пообещал не вмешиваться. О да, ровно до того момента, как экипаж «Жемчужины» не нападёт на него первым! И столь бурные приготовления команды всю дорогу — все знали, что придётся отбивать абордаж!

— Для этого есть сети, стальные сети, какими браконьеры в северных морях ловят рыбу. Главное, не забыть никого на дне, когда проклятие будет снято… — со всё той же улыбкой ответила Робин.

Пожалуй, после этих слов Элизабет немного лучше понимала, почему Джек относится к Робин именно так. Немного настороженно, с вежливой опаской. Потому что знал про Робин то, что Элизабет лишь смутно почувствовала сейчас.

— Вам помочь или подождать? — спросила она, когда Элизабет уже взялась за оставленную спущенной лестницу.

Элизабет не хотела подниматься на борт «Чёрной Жемчужины», особенно теперь, когда она понимала, что именно произошло с её командой, особенно здесь, у самого берега проклятого острова, особенно сейчас, лунной ночью. Но при том она уже успела немного понять логику поступков пиратов, их мотивы.

— Робин, я буду крайне признательна, если вы постережёте лодку, — как можно спокойнее произнесла Элизабет, вызвав понимающую улыбку в ответ.

Мертвецы обсуждали, что будут делать, когда станут живыми, так что можно было предположить, что она останется незамеченной. Увы, не всё шло гладко, её заметила обезьяна, так что пришлось бежать и прятаться, но клетку, в которой заперли нанятую Джеком в Тортуге команду, живую, а оттого гораздо более приятную в общении, она нашла довольно быстро.

Со стороны «Солнца Тысячи Морей» послышались пушечные выстрелы, и стало понятно, что времени почти не осталось. Этот бой прекратится, как только проклятие будет снято, вот только что сейчас происходит в пещере с золотом? Луффи говорил о поединке Джека с Барбоссой, результат которого обязался засвидетельствовать, Робин говорила, что у Джека есть план. Отослать большую часть мёртвой команды атаковать чужой корабль? В этом был смысл. Тогда он должен был сказать или сделать что-то такое, чтобы Уилл выступил на его стороне. «Оставьте мужчин упражняться в фехтовании» — сказала Робин. Да уж, сейчас в пещере должно быть очень жарко!

Объяснять план даже не потребовалось, живые пираты и без того не были благостно настроены по отношению к мёртвым, да и тех оставили на вахте всего несколько человек, так что это не заняло много времени. «Чёрная Жемчужина» была захвачена, теперь проблема была в другом.

Наверное, она была слишком наивной, слишком доверчивой. Никто не хотел помогать ей спасать Уилла, каждый думал о чём угодно, кроме бескорыстной помощи ближнему своему. Кодекс гласил, что раз уж Джек пообещал Анне-Марие корабль, и раз уж он сейчас был в их руках, то помогать капитану Джеку было совершенно не обязательно. Что уж говорить про Уилла, который был всем присутствующим, кроме неё, категорически безразличен.

— Вы же пираты, к чёрту кодекс, к чёрту правила! — закричала она. — В нём не законы, а указания!

При всей своей свободе, при той вольнице, что царила на пиратских кораблях, слово Кодекс имело над ними совершенно непостижимую для Элизабет власть. Законы стран? Моральные нормы? Это не интересовало никого, ни на гран. За бортом «Жемчужины» волны качали лодку, в которой сидела и ждала её Робин. Спокойно, невозмутимо, но с тем пугающим безразличием, с которым смотрела на всё, что не относится к её команде.

Мистер Гиббс всегда казавшийся Элизабет чуть ли не самым человечным в этой разношёрстной компании, выглядел несколько ошарашенным её пламенным выступлением. А может быть, слишком громким воплем. Пора бы уж признаться самой себе, что надо быть полной дурой, чтобы надеяться на помощь пиратов. Команда молчала, и это было их ответом.

Что ж, она сделала то, что в сложившейся ситуации действительно могла только она: единственная, кого волновало не золото, не тайные секреты и знания, а жизни людей. Захватить «Жемчужину» изнутри было можно только сейчас, и это было проще и лучше, чем брать её на абордаж, рискуя жизнями пленников. Забавно будет — сейчас они уйдут на всех парусах, а Джек останется ни с чем… Единственная надежда, что Луффи, когда наполнит трюм золотом, подбросит их хоть куда-нибудь.

Суета и грохот вокруг «Солнца Тысячи Морей» становилась всё сильнее, Элизабет с Робин уже почти добрались обратно до пещеры, когда в лунном свете им стало видно здоровенную сеть, полную копошащихся тел, борт, облепленный мертвецами, и команду, полным составом отбивающую атаку. Элизабет даже показалось, что она увидела рыжий всполох волос Нами, хотя ей-то что делать в гуще сражения?

В пещере битва тоже была в самом разгаре: Джек ожидаемо был занят исключительно Барбоссой, так что все остальные оставались на Уилла, что показалось Элизабет страшно несправедливым. Кто-то швырялся взрывчаткой, отчего горы золотых монет постоянно меняли свои очертания. Она схватила первое, что подвернулось под руку, и огрела по голове мертвеца, едва не доставшего Уилла.

Робин невозмутимо отошла к стене, изучать наскальные рисунки и надписи. Ни бой, ни отсутствие нормального освещения не мешали ей перерисовывать в блокнот выбитые на стенах узоры, с искренним интересом изучая каждый завиток. Ожидаемо от члена команды, чей капитан обещал не встревать в чужие разборки.

— На чьей стороне Джек? — спросила Элизабет, с трудом заставляя себя думать о происходящем, а не о том выражении, что приняло лицо Уилла, когда он её узнал.

— В данный момент? — переспросил он.

Продолжить разговор им не дали, пришлось радоваться тому, что в брюках гораздо удобнее драться, особенно если собираешься использовать приёмы, которые кок Санджи старательно практиковал на Зоро, то есть драться ногами. В итоге, им с Уиллом удалось так проткнуть сразу троих мертвецов какой-то длинной золотой штукой, что они стали похожи на куропаток на вертеле. Пусть это не могло их убить, зато не позволяло активно двигаться, особенно после того, как Уилл засунул между рёбер пироманьяка его же собственную подожжённую гранату, а потом они вместе вытолкнули противников из-под лунного света, чтобы достать её обратно стало сложней.

Дальше время как будто замедлилось. Вот Уилл побежал к сундуку, вот Джек, обрезав ладонь, в которой сжимал проклятую бляшку, бросил её Уиллу, вот Барбосса навёл на Элизабет взведённый пистолет, и тут, вместе с выстрелом, всё замерло.

Джек выстрелил, той самой единственной пулей, которую хранил десять лет. Тиски страха, сковавшие Элизабет, начали постепенно разжиматься, когда звякнули, падая в сундук, две окровавленные монеты. Робин всё объяснила — пока золото не вернётся на своё место, пока не будет окроплено кровью каждого, кто посмел взять его, именно из этого сундука, никак иначе, — Элизабет, столько лет хранившая медальон у себя не в счёт — проклятья не будет снято. И вот теперь… Джек явно взял монету перед началом боя, чтоб уровнять шансы, пока не наступит подходящий момент.

Джек стрелял очень метко. Барбосса распахнул сюртук и смотрел, как течёт кровь из раны точно напротив сердца, смотрел удивлённо, будто никак не мог поверить, что это — с ним. Поднял на него взгляд и сказал:

— Чувствую холод.

Когда он упал, из его руки выкатилось кислое зелёное яблоко, которое он так хотел съесть снова.

***

Джек, в золотой короне поверх своей шляпы и весь увешанный какими-то бусами, прекрасно сочетался со скорбным выражением лица. «Жемчужина» ушла, как и следовало ожидать, бывшие мертвецы болтались над водой в коконах стальных сетей, Луффи весело смеялся, Нами валялась в грудах сокровищ и подбрасывала в воздух монеты, Зоро выковыривал из груд то одну, то другую саблю или шпагу, кривился и с грохотом бросал обратно. А Элизабет боялась смотреть на Уилла теперь, когда всё закончилось. Пока она спасала его, пока они сражались вместе, всё было просто, а теперь они снова стали теми, кем и были всегда. Она — дочь губернатора и без пяти минут невеста командора, он — сын пирата и оружейник. И это было чертовски больно.

Уже на следующий день Луффи отпустил их с Уиллом на шлюпке, как только они увидели «Разящий». Передали туда какой-то сигнал флажками, спустили их на воду и на всех парусах отправились куда-то по своим делам. Прощаясь с ними, Джек выглядел жалко, хоть и пытался храбриться. Сказал, что попросил подкинуть до Тортуги, а там уж как-нибудь разберётся.

Судя по всему, «разобраться» у него не вышло, потому что месяц спустя его всё-таки схватили и приговорили к смертной казни через повешение. И Элизабет должна была стоять там, смотреть и радоваться торжеству правосудия. В их первую встречу Робин сказала: «Каждый несёт в мир именно ту справедливость, в которую верит. Во что же верите вы?». Смотря на Джека, Элизабет знала только одно: смерть — плохая плата за помощь.

Зато совместное участие в преступлении — отличный повод сказать правду.

***

***  
В следующий раз Элизабет увидела Луффи в Бухте Погибших Кораблей, на собрании пиратских баронов. За прошедшее время она узнала о пиратских капитанах, пиратских кораблях и их взаимоотношениях несколько больше, чем ей бы хотелось. Элизабет видела «Летучий Голландец», видела Кракена, слышала, как бьётся в сундуке живое сердце Дейви Джонса, и не могла не вспоминать, как сияло среди бури «Солнце Тысячи Морей». Не могла не думать о шраме от ожога крест-накрест на груди Луффи, о шраме от плеча до пояса по диагонали пролёгшем через грудь Зоро, о ладонях Нами со следами ожогов, о том, что под чёлкой Санджи прячется шрам, от лба к виску, через бровь, придавая ей смешную, будто закрученную форму. Было сложно не думать о том, какую часть себя каждый из них отдал кораблю, но думать об этом было невыносимо.

Луффи ничуть не изменился, он что-то рассказывал своему соседу, как всегда с улыбкой до ушей и явно коверкая имя собеседника: каждый раз, когда звучало «Траффи», тот выглядел так, будто готов придушить Луффи прямо на месте. Смуглый мужчина с татуированными пальцами — буквы на костяшках обеих рук недвусмысленно складывались в «DEATH» — казался раздражённым одним только фактом подобного соседства, но это совершенно не мешало жизнерадостности Луффи.

Когда представляли друг другу тех, кто не был знаком лично, оказалось, что собеседника Луффи зовут Вотер Ло Ди Трафальгар, не удивительно, что тому захотелось это как-то сократить. Вообще, до этого дня Джек и Луффи казались Элизабет личностями крайне оригинальными, можно даже сказать, уникальными, но на этом сборище стало ясно, что безумие — необходимое условие для того, чтобы там присутствовать. Тот факт, что она тоже здесь, что теперь она — одна из них, заставлял задуматься о собственном психическом здоровье. В такой компании хранитель Кодекса Рейли Сильверс по прозвищу Тёмный Король выглядел совершенно неуместно. Уже немолодой мужчина, седой, с аккуратно подстриженной бородой и в очках с большими круглыми стёклами, он выглядел скорее учёным, чем бандитом. И при этом его безусловно уважали все присутствующие.

— Итак, кодекс говорит нам, что объявить войну имеет право только Король, — сказал он, проведя пальцем по соответствующей строчке, а потом добавил с усмешкой: — Равно как и вступать в переговоры.

С королём всё было сложно: его выбирают голосованием бароны, но так уж устроены пираты, что обычно каждый голосует исключительно за себя.

— Но ведь был Король Пиратов, я помню истории! — Элизабет была почти в отчаянии и готова была хоть силой заставить этих людей голосовать.

— Роджер Ди Гол был казнён почти тридцать лет назад, — тихо сказал Луффи, надвинув шляпу так низко, что почти не было видно лица. Все собравшиеся торжественно помолчали по этому поводу, пока Джек не начал развивать бурную деятельность, призывая к голосованию.

Как и говорил Сильверс, каждый голосовал за себя, пока очередь не дошла до Трафальгара. Тот крайне неприятно усмехнулся, будто бы задумал какую-то гадость, и сказал:

— Голосую за Луффи Ди Монки.

Последовавшее за этим молчание было почти столь же продолжительно, как и дань памяти казнённому Королю.

— Вот незадача, — Джек картинно всплеснул руками. — Я намеревался проголосовать за Элизабет Суон, но тогда у нас опять вышла бы ничья! С другой стороны, не могу не признать резоны капитана Трафальгара. Так что я тоже отдам свой голос за Луффи Ди Монки.

Где-то Элизабет точно слышала фамилию Луффи, хотя точно была уверена, что до сих пор его называли либо по имени, либо по прозвищу. Он радостно смеялся, за его плечом скорее скалился, чем улыбался Зоро, а Элизабет старательно перебирала в памяти людей, пока перед глазами не всплыла массивная фигура одного из вице-адмиралов Королевского флота, с точь-в-точь такой же улыбкой до ушей. Интересно бы узнать, кем Луффи приходится вице-адмирал Гарп Ди Монки, прославившийся тем, что смог арестовать самого Короля Пиратов?

Впрочем, это было неважно. Главное, что Луффи повернулся к ней и предвкушающе улыбнулся:

— Ну что, повоюем?


End file.
